What I Felt
by GreekGeek1140804
Summary: "Please! Just leave me alone!" She yelled. She cried, but I couldn't help but to hurt her. "I've gone through more than you. You tease me and think you can get away with it!" I yelled in her face. I watched as my hands repeatedly pounded her beautiful face. I couldn't move and my hands had a mind of their own. Image from viria. This is a story of Clarisse.
1. Break Free

**Disclaimer: Rick's Characters. I only own a few and the plot. Taking a break on my main story for now.**

**Clarisse's POV**

"Please! Just leave me alone!" She yelled. She cried, but I couldn't help but to hurt her.

"I've gone through more than you. You tease me and think you can get away with it?!" I yelled in her face. I watched as my hands repeatedly pounded her beautiful face. I couldn't move and my hands had a mind of their own.

A pool of tears surrounded my eyes.

Her many colored eyes was pleading me. I closed my own eyes to block the pleads.

Sirens sounded.

Oh no.

She screamed loudly so the cops could hear her. She passed out in my arms.

"Over there!" I heard.

I let go of her lifeless body.

Thoughts swirled in my head. Should I leave? What have I done? I can get out if this, right?

"Step away from the body!" A mans voice rang through the cold air. I stepped away from the girl.

"Mr. McLean, your daughter is here." The officer said as he handcuffed me.

"Piper! Pipes, can you hear me?!" Tristan asked as he checked the girl's pulse. He suddenly wrapped her in his arms.

"We need a doctor! She has no pulse!" He yelled. I was stunned. I never meant to hurt her that much.

I blacked out when I felt something pinch me in the arm.

* * *

><p>I woke up, sweating.<p>

"What's wrong babe?" asked the man next to me.

"Nothing's wrong, Brandon." I whispered to him.

"Well then..." He said seductively with a grin. He groped me and I pulled away. He frowned and said "What do you think your doing? Get back here now!" His eyes glowed in fury.

"No." I said. I stepped out of the bed and even further away from him. I've lost all pride and dignity that day and I'm gaining it back now.

"I said get back!" He growled, grabbing my wrist and forcefully pinning me against the bedpost.

"And I said no. Get away from me you bastard!" I yelled.

He laughed and started to grope me again.

I squirmed under his weight.

I was too skinny now. I was underfed ad stopped working out. Brandon always made sure my hair and body was clean. I can't believe I gave myself up to him.

"Ares praise me!" I screamed up to the ceiling.

Brandon laughed again, "I see now other than mumbling in your dreams about that, was it god or _goddess_? Stop believing in those made up stories!"

Now I know Ares is mad.

"You'll pay for what you said." I spat in his face.

"Are you in love with that scum now?" Brandon asked with a smirk.

I answered as truthfully as I could.

"Daddy, I'm sorry for what I have done. I shouldn't have turned down the power that was given to me. Daddy, I know you must hate me right now, but trust me, I don't hate you. Daddy, I know your not proud of me. Daddy, you mean the world to me. Daddy, please forgive me. I know-"

"What the Hell?"

"It's what the Hades."

"You daughter of a-"

"god. Daddy, I'm your daughter. Remember when I always prayed to you, daddy? Daddy, I love you." I finished.

Tears leaked down my face. I felt power surge through me. "Daddy?"

A sign swirled around my head. A boar.

I pushed Brandon off of me with my newfound strength.

I quickly ran into the supply closet and found it. My gift from Ares. Maimer.

It had lost its power years ago, but now it was charged with a new power. I stepped back over and stood hovering above him, spear in place. I have been abused for years and I am getting my payback.

I plunged the spear straight into his chest and watched as the flickering horror of his face flash.

He started to cough and then choked on his own spit. A few minutes passed as I watched him suffer. I walked into the kitchen ad took a pair of scissors.

I walked back and said, "See you in the fields of punishment." And then stabbed him with the scissors.

Another murder.

I looked at the bloody mess.

Am I free?

I ran into the wardrobe closet and I grabbed some clothes out and wrapped it around my naked body. Yes, Brandon forced me into walking everywhere naked.

For the first time in twelve years, I have clothes on.

Is this all real?

I took one step. Then another. I kept repeating until I reached the front door. Slowly, I reached out and set my hand gingerly on the cold brass door knob.

I twisted it and pushed the door.

The door creaked open and I put my bare foot onto the wooden porch. I took a breath of fresh air. The corners of my lips twitched upward and I quickly ran down the porch steps and out into the open field.

I laughed and merrily skipped across the hill. I jumped around and did cartwheels that I haven't even done since I was ten.

I've been at this for hours now because the sun was setting.

I leaned back and laid on the ground, watching the red and orange mix with the yellow across the skyline and turning dark for stars to come.

Looking back at the house, I should do something. This has been my prison for twelve years.

Should I burn down the place?

No, according to the news, which I watched when Brandon wasn't home, all natural gases are gone, so all cars were destroyed in the world except solar powered, which can only be used in the daytime.

Gasoline and matches are off the list.

I headed inside to get some needs. I'm never coming back.

* * *

><p>I rummaged the the drawers to look for emergency items.<p>

I had a suitcase and a travelers camping backpack.

I had a blanket that I knitted a few years back, 5 bottles full of water which I can refill, 8 cans of soup, a wad of money from the cookie jar, a portable camping tent that I got when I got when I first moved in here, a bar of soap and shampoo, Maimer, 3 bags of chips, a pair of my old and now oversized shoes, and my promise ring, from...

I don't even want to mention his name.

I stumbled and bumped into the electric stove.

I have an idea.

I took out the spray grease and sprayed it all over the house. Tables, chairs, and even Brandon. Especially Brandon.

I took all of my needs outside and placed them as far away as I could. Then I went back into the house and slowly started to turn the knob on the stove and quickly ran out. I was smart enough to put on paper bags on my feet so I could discard as I ran halfway through the field so the fire wouldn't catch up with me.

Almost the whole field was on fire now.

I caught my breath for a few minutes, then slung my pack on my back and took the handle of my suitcase.

I walked out and it had felt like hours. I finally reached a small town and walk up to one of the houses. Should I ring the bell? I went up to the steps and the door didn't even have a bell! A lot of things must've changed over the past 12 years.

Instead, there was a switch.

I switched it and a few minutes later, the door swung open.

I was met with a familiar face.

"C-Clarisse?" the voice asked in disbelief.

"Y-yes." I answered, awestruck of how much she changed.

**Thanks for reading. I know this is T-rated, but I think some teens can handle the words "Grope" and "Naked". Be in mind, Not K+ rated!**

**Can anyone try to guess who this familiar person is?**

**"I'm stronger than I've been before. This is the part when I break free. 'Cause I can't resist it no more." -Break Free, Ariana Grande**


	2. Battle Scars

**Disclaimer: I only own plot. Thank you for awesome reviews! Updates come anytime I have a chance **

**Clarisse's POV**

"Come in. We'll talk." She said. We never really talk except when I plunged her face down the toilet on her first day at camp.

She said her nuns did something like that to her so she was used to it.

When we walked into her house, the first thing that hit me was the smell. It smelled like hazel nuts and cocoa butter.

Her home looked like someone actually lived in it, not like the ones on TV on the news.

We walked into her kitchen and she went over to this weird machine. "Hot cocoa?" She asked.

"Uh, sure" I replied.

She got a cup from this fancy box contraption.

"Nice place." I told her. She laughed and said, "You've got to be kidding me! This is the cheapest house on the block! It was only $605,000!. You know the way I deal with money." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

I almost spit out the cocoa she just handed me. "That much?!" I asked.

She laughed again and said, "Are you from a decade ago or something!"

I stared straight ahead. She now had a concerned look plastered on her face. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked. I put my cup down and said, "That's actually what I wanted to talk about."

She put her cup down to and nodded for me to go on.

"12 years ago, when I was 17, it was a few months after the war with Gaea." I paused for a moment. "I remember that Piper's best friend had died. My boyfriend had also left me 3 weeks earlier." She looked guilty for a moment, but I passed it and kept talking. "Piper and I planned to do this girls night thing. We went to the bar and ordered the strongest beer. Both of us got tipsy and so we...performed on the stripper pole." Her face came with shock as I said that. " A few guys dragged us out and into an abandoned park. They starte-"

I was interrupted when I heard the front door open.

"Babe! I'm home! I also picked up the wedding invitations from the printers!" Said a deep voice.

"Excuse me, I'll be back." She said.

She left to talk to the man. I heard some talking from the other room but couldn't make out any of what they're saying.

I finished my hot chocolate and decided to clean everything up.

Now where is the sink? Oh, there it is.

I got some dishwasher soap from the cabinets and squirted a small amount onto a sponge.

I set the sponge down and started to rinse off the cup. When it was rinsed off, I scrubbed the in and outside of the cup clean. I once again rinsed it off and set the cup on the drying rack.

"You didn't have to do that." Said a voice from behind me. It was the mans voice. "Oh no, it was nothing really." I said as I turned around.

I dropped the rag that I was holding so I could wipe the table. Was it really him?

"Chris?" I asked.

"Clarisse." He said. I rushed forward and gave him a hug. He returned the hug, but then pulled back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I sorta live here?" He said it like a question.

"You're renting this place out?" I asked.

"No. Here. I wanted the gods to give this to you since no one has seen you in the past 12 years." He said, handing me an envelope.

I carefully took the envelope and opened it, as if it were a ticking time bomb.

I couldn't believe the words I read.

"You are invited to the wedding of Christopher Rodriguez and Hazel Grace Levesque."

I looked confused.

"What about Frank?" I asked.

"Frank died in the last war." Chris said.

"What war?" I asked.

"Cyclops war. Tyson married Ella and stopped his war soldier job. The soldiers got mad and killed Ella. Tyson then got mad and made his own league of cyclops. They all turned against each other and it was every man for himself. The demigods interfered and more than 10,000 people lost their lives, mortals included. And some...important immortals faded."

I was distraught.

"How long ago?"

"It's been four years. War raged for past 3 years. Started 7 years ago."

So Tyson started a war that killed many innocence. Immortals even faded. And Chris is marrying Hazel.

Life is torture.

**Thanks for reading and please review! I know this chapter is a shocker yer again.**

**"****This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters, ****the young, the innocent, and righteous. ****We've got a little room to grow. ****Better days are near,**

**Hope is so much stronger than f****ear." Battle Scars by Paradise Fears.**


End file.
